Ham and Kiri
by Tara Kane Dalton
Summary: V Fan Fiction. A love story about Ham Tyler and Kiri Dalton that takes place after "The Final Battle". Kiri Dalton is a character of my own creation. Warning: Contains graphic love scene.


HAM AND KIRI By Nancy  
  
Ham Tyler sat in his chair in the hotel restaurant he owned as a front in his Resistance Network in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in deep thought. He found himself thinking about Kiri again. They have not always been the friends they are now. When he had come here from LA after the Liberation Day festivities three months ago, he had found a very angry and hurt Kiri. She had lost the lizard Simon she had been close to when the Red Dust was released by the Resistance.  
  
At first, Kiri blamed him and thought he had something to do with Simon's death. She even quit her job in the Network because of it.  
  
It took a lot of convincing on his part to make Kiri understand he had nothing to do with her gator friend's death. He would never do anything to hurt her. Kiri was his favorite agent. Despite the fact Tyler was totally against Kiri being with that lizard. It sickened him as he thought about that lizard touching her. He realized that was one reason he did not like Kiri involved with that lizard.  
  
They soon made peace. Next to Chris, Kiri was another good friend. He knew now the other reason he was against Kiri being with that lizard was he wanted her for himself.  
  
Tyler had not had any serious relationship in years. Not since his wife who had been classified missing presumed dead when Saigon fell what seemed like ages ago to him now. The few women he had been with since then had no emotional entanglements to them. They were all one-night stands. Kiri was different. I'm attracted to her yes. Kiri is beautiful and he did want her. But he felt more than lust for her. He really cared for her.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile in the restaurant kitchen, Kiri and Chris were talking as she was cooking food on the stove. The staff had gone home for the evening and Kiri cooked something for Chris, Ham, and herself.  
  
"You really like Ham don't you, Kiri," Chris smiled. "Oh, you noticed did you?" Kiri smiled as she took a taste of the beef stew she stirred on the stove, "Needs some salt." She mumbled to herself as she reached for the salt and added a pinch to the beef stew. Kiri turned to Chris and continued, "Yes, I guess you could say I am falling for him. But I don't know if I want to get involved with him." "Why is that, Kiri?" Chris asked curiously. He nodded to himself and added, "It's his recent reputation with the ladies, isn't it?" Kiri nodded in response, "I want a stable relationship with a man. I don't want to be another notch on his belt. More than once I have caught him staring at me, you know, with that look." Chris grinned, "Oh, I don't know, Kiri. I get the impression Ham cares more about you than he lets on. And..." Chris paused for effect, "I get the impression you care more about Ham than you let on." Kiri smiled as she dished out the stew on three plates and placed a roll on the side of each, "Well, I will just wait and see." "You two should talk", Chris said. Kiri just smiled faintly in reply. Chris took two of the three plates out of the kitchen to the dining room where Ham sat. Kiri took the third plate of food and sat down at the table in the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Ham was still involved in his thoughts as he thought about Kiri. He was stunned as he realized he was falling in love with her. He had not felt this way about a woman for a long time. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Would she have him? Ham leaned his elbow on the table as he brushed his finger across his lips. How he would love to run his fingers through that blond hair of hers. Kiss those soft lips. Caress her soft skin. How he would love to...  
  
"Earth to Ham!" Chris' voice suddenly shook Ham out of his reverie. Ham looked up at Chris and smiled at his old friend as Chris placed a plate of stew and a roll in front of him, then sat down at the table with Ham with his own plate of food. Chris chuckled. "What?" Ham asked grinning. "You're daydreaming about her again, aren't you?" Chris grinned as he teased Ham. Ham looked down at his plate of food, "I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know.." Chris looked at Ham as Ham looked back up at his friend, "You have it bad, buddy." Ham nodded. "You should talk to her", Chris said evenly, "I have a hunch Kiri likes you as much as you like her." Chris smiled. "Really?", Ham asked as he raised her eyebrows. Ham looked down at his plate. Maybe he should talk to Kiri and find out how she felt. He wondered how to proceed with her. He needed to see if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
Ham looked back up at Chris as he heard him chuckle, "You already know one thing about Kiri." Ham smiled, "What's that?" "She's an excellent cook!", Chris replied with a smile as he pointed to Ham's plate of food. Ham smiled and nodded. Ham stood up from the table and picked up his plate of food along with his napkin and silverware. He headed for the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Ham entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway a moment as he looked at Kiri. Kiri looked up from her meal and smiled at him. Ham walked up to the table. "May I join you?" Ham smiled. Kiri smiled in return, "Of course." Ham placed his plate and eating utensils on the table next to Kiri. Ham looked at the table. Something was missing. He went to one of the refrigerators, considered the contents for a moment and took out a bottle of red wine. Ham grabbed two wine glasses and set them on the table. He opened the wine and poured some into each glass as he gazed into Kiri's eyes. "Thank you, Ham" Kiri smiled at Ham. She looked down at her plate as she noticed that look again in Ham's brown eyes. They ate their meal for a moment in silence. Ham had no idea where to begin. Ham smiled at Kiri, "This is delicious." "Thank you", Kiri smiled. Kiri noticed Ham had a look in his eye. A look that told her he wanted to talk about something, but was hesitating. Kiri smiled as she asked, "What brings you to the kitchen, Ham? You usually eat with Chris." Ham took a sip of his wine, and then replied, "I enjoy your company, Kiri. Besides, how long has it been since we talked, my friend?" "Quite awhile", Kiri answered. Kiri took a sip of her wine. "Did you want to talk about something, Ham?" Kiri asked evenly. Ham looked at Kiri surprised. Damn! He had almost forgotten how perceptive Kiri is. Ham nodded as he considered what to say to Kiri. "We have known each other quite awhile now. Haven't we, Kiri?" Ham asked. Kiri nodded. "We have done a lot for each other; both during the past war against the lizards and after", Ham went on, "For my Resistance Network and for me. Even after you quit the Network you still hung around here to help me out. That means a lot to me, Kiri." Kiri started to say something, but Ham motioned with his hand to indicate he was not finished speaking. "I know you know I don't have very many friends in this world", Ham continued, "I consider you among one of my close friends. You are a very special lady, Kiri." Ham placed his hand on Kiri's hand. He gazed into her eyes. She looked back into those puppy brown eyes. Kiri knew Ham meant Chris was his only friend, besides her. Kiri swallowed, "What are you saying, Ham?" "I'm saying", Ham took a deep breath, "Maybe we should take our relationship to the next level. I'm asking you to be my lady." Kiri was shocked, afraid, and excited all at once. She couldn't believe what Ham just said. Ham Tyler, the Fixer, wanted her! The toughest man she knew wanted her!  
  
Ham released Kiri's hand and leaned back in his chair as he awaited Kiri's response. He smiled at her and had an expectant look on his face. "I like you a lot too, Ham", Kiri stammered, "I don't know what to say." Ham grinned at Kiri, "How about we talk more about it tomorrow?" He looked at their empty plates and glasses. "In the meantime", Ham continued as they both stood, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep while I wash these dishes?" You will find a surprise from me in your room, Ham grinned as he thought to himself. Kiri smiled and nodded. Now she knew Ham must be really ga-ga over her. He never washed dishes! They said their goodnights and Kiri headed upstairs to her room. Chris must have said something about her feelings about Ham to him, she thought.  
  
****  
  
When Kiri reached her room there was one long-stemmed red rose on her bed with a card.  
  
Kiri picked up the rose and breathed in its fragrance. She put it into a vase of water and placed it on her dining table. Kiri opened the card. The card had a red heart drawn on it. In the center of the heart was written "Ham Luvs Kiri". Kiri held the card against her chest and smiled.  
  
****  
  
Three weeks later....  
  
The hotel's restaurant had closed for the evening. The staff, including Ham, Chris, and Kiri was gathered in the dining room for a party.  
  
The occasion was Kiri's birthday. Everyone was dressed "to the nines". Ham even wore a suit.  
  
Ham gazed at his Kiri who stood beside him. He marveled at how beautiful and sexy she looked in her body-hugging black spaghetti-strap dress that came mid-thigh enhancing her beautiful legs. Kiri's feet were wrapped in black strapped sandals. He loved how her shoulder-length blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders. As Ham's eyes roamed over Kiri's body, she looked back at him and smiled.  
  
After the party was over later that evening, Ham and Kiri headed out of the restaurant to the elevator. Kiri was a bit angry with Ham. He seemed to have forgotten her birthday.  
  
After they went into the elevator and Ham pressed the button for their floor, Ham reached inside his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped box.  
  
"Happy Birthday, angel" he said as he handed the box to Kiri. Ham gave her one of his toothy grins that always made her feel weak in the knees.  
  
Kiri grinned as she took hold of the two-inch square box. "Oh, thank you, Ham," Kiri breathed as she tore open the box. Ham nodded and grinned.  
  
Inside the box was a golden heart locket. Inside the locket were the Words "I love you" on one side and a very small picture of Ham on the other.  
  
Kiri turned and hugged Ham, "It's beautiful, Ham! Thank you." Happy tears were in Kiri's eyes.  
  
"Would you like me to help you put it on?" Ham asked softly.  
  
"Yes, thank you" Kiri smiled as she turned around and held up her hair. She felt Ham's fingers as they brushed across the skin at the back of her neck as he fastened her locket. Kiri let her hair drop as she put her arms to her sides.  
  
Kiri felt the heat of Ham's hands as he ran them through her hair. She felt him gently graze the sides of her face, run down her neck, over her shoulders, then down her arms. Kiri closed her eyes as she felt Ham's breath against her cheek as he gently nibbled on one ear and moved down to kiss the side of her neck. She sighed deeply as she felt Ham's hands caress down the sides of her body, brushing against the sides of her breasts.  
  
"I want you" Ham whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Kiri turned around to face Ham. "I want you too" she said her voice equally husky. Ham took her into his arms. They began a long passionate kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. They broke the kiss when the elevator chimed that it had reached their floor. Ham took Kiri's hand in his and they exited the elevator.  
  
Ham looked at her and smiled, "Your place or mine?"  
  
Kiri grinned, "Mine."  
  
Kiri excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom. She removed her hose and shoes. When she returned to her bedroom, she found Ham had turned the bed down. He sat on the bed and he wore only his pants. Ham's jacket, shirt, and shoes had been placed neatly across a chair. Kiri walked up to stand in front of Ham. As Ham watched her, she unzipped the back of her dress and pulled her arms out of the straps. Her dress fell to the floor. Kiri stepped out of it and kicked it to one side. Kiri watched Ham's lustful gaze travel down her body from her bare neck, over her bare breasts, her white lace bikini panties, then up to her face again.  
  
"You're beautiful!" Ham breathed huskily.  
  
Ham cupped her buttocks in his hands as he nuzzled Kiri's breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth in turn and gently bit it. He leaned back a little and pulled Kiri's panties down to her feet. Kiri stepped out of them. Kiri's breathing had grown heavier as her desire grew within her.  
  
Ham lay down on the bed and Kiri crawled on top of him. Their mouths hungrily met each other as they shared a kiss. Kiri made a trail of kisses down the side of Ham's neck to his chest. Kiri licked each nipple as Ham moaned in ecstasy. Her kisses led to the waistband of Ham's pants. Kiri quickly undid Ham's pants and, with his assistance, pulled them and his underwear from his body. She marveled at his erection.  
  
Kiri licked the underside of Ham's organ from base to tip as she massaged his balls with one hand. After doing this for a few minutes, Kiri took him in her mouth and moved up and down in a continuous motion. She continued her work until she heard Ham's breathing became rapid and she knew she needed to stop. Kiri moved back up to Ham's mouth and they began a passionate kiss as Ham moved them to lie on their sides. As their mouths hungrily devoured each other, Ham's hand moved down the front of Kiri's body.  
  
He caressed each breast, then moved down between her legs where he found her moist womanhood. They broke the kiss and Kiri moaned as she felt her growing climax as Ham worked his magic with his fingers inside of her. As Ham continued his work with his warm fingers, he turned Kiri onto her back. Kiri noted the look of love in Ham's eyes and his large erection as he moved on top of her. Ham slowly licked and kissed the front of her body down to between her legs. He licked and worked on her wet womanhood. As Kiri's orgasm overtook her, she arched her back and grabbed the bedclothes tightly.  
  
Ham crawled on top of Kiri and plunged his hard erect organ between her legs. As he moved his hips slowly, Kiri's eyes met his and they exchanged a look of unspoken love. Ham bent down and they shared a short passionate kiss as Ham increased the rhythm of his hips. Their heavy breathing matched his rhythm.  
  
Ham rolled onto his back as he held on to Kiri. Above Ham, Kiri positioned herself straddled over Ham with him inside of her. Kiri moved her hips up and down, back and forth in a continuous motion. Ham moved his warm hands over Kiri's body as he watched her movement. She moved slowly at first, and then increased the tempo as Ham began to moan. "Oooooooh Yessssss" Ham moaned as he climaxed.  
  
Kiri collapsed on top of Ham; exhausted. Ham held her close and massaged her back.  
  
"I love you Kiri" he said softly. Kiri lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes which looked at her softly, "I love you Ham." She replied.  
  
Ham reached for the bedclothes and pulled them over Kiri and himself. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
THE END 


End file.
